Sweet Revenge
by NadiixD
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Hunter have a sing off and she gets some revenge? 'Hunter gets what Hunter wants and if she was a Berry it could only be sweeter'


**So guys, this is my new longer Glee Fanfiction and i hope you like it and stay with me. I can't wait to become some reviews for it and see what you think about it. ****If you have some questions don't be shy aks. I won't bite. *some cockies* Have fun with reading: **

* * *

Rachel could not believe it.

She could not believe what the Warblers allowed themself. What did they thought to steal _her_ trophy and to think that they would get away with it.

She would not leave it at that. Nobody. Absolutely no one drew the honor of New Directions in the dirt. No one was allowed to reduce their achievements.

Well. She had to admit that the trophy was back in the safe space of the glee club rehearsal room. Thanks to the courageous act of a Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans.

Both who went so courageously in the lion's den, the enemy territory. These two brought her trophy to its rightful place.

But that was not all.

These guys had to dare to even pound the New Directions into the ground. Although this was not directly the fault of the Warblers, but she preferd to blame. Especially after what Sam and Blaine have found.

Steroids.

Damn steroids.

What did they allowed themselves only to draw the holy ground of show choir in the dirt. The passion for singing, to ridicule. And to insult Rachel by this act so much.

She had won honestly. She did not need steroids. And yet this Blazer carriers that are produced on the treadmill ventured to cheat. And to beat her former Glee Club.

She could absolutely not believe it. She did not even know, what she still should believe in. What only. If the show choir was yet set to fraud.

What would Jesse say, if he knew. He would pluck his perfectly gelled hair out. He had the same opinion as she at last. Despite everything that had gone wrong between them.

But Jesse was at least, when it came to winning, honorable. Just like her.

Well. Not quite honorable.

There was, for example, a couple of eggs and a deserted crack house incident and many other things.

But. Both would never allow to cheat with steroids.

This was precisely the reason why Rachel Berry rushed through the halls of Dalton Academy. She would teach a lesson to these Warblers. No matter what it would cost. So she had decided to pay a little visit to her fathers and friends. Therefore, she had got in the first train on the weekend and had traveled from New York to Lima, Ohio.

She would have her revenge. For everything. That she was sure of. She would give these Warblers also a little greeting from Santana.

Straighten her black mini dress again and examining her black high heels, whether they were clean, she went to the door to the practice room. She took a deep breath.

Now the moment had come. She would show these Warblers, what it means to mess with Rachel Berry. She would show them that you never, _ever_, mess with her. When she left this room, she would leave these guys, cowering and begging for mercy, at her feet.

Oh yes. That would be fun.

With a powerful thrust the doors, to the practice room of the Warblers, swung open and slammed into the wall. A loud noise could be heard through the school when this happened. Some teachers must have herad this.

Oooooops.

But the shocked faces, with there mouths hanging open, was worth it to Rachel. Whether the open mouths was of the shock that came, her appearance or the loud noise but you coud not tell what.

Unfortunately.

Rachel would like to know how her new look worked on these guys. These boys, among whom 80% are gay.

One could not have everything.

She let her eyes wander, after a few seconds of silence, through the room. The room still looked as grand and luxurious, as she had seen it the last time.

The last time when Sebastian tried before Kurt's eyes, to make Blaine his. That did nort worke for him, to Rachel's pleasures. Sebastian did not deserve Blaine after all. In addition, Kurt and Blaine were just to sweet to want to break these too up.

Well.

She had to grant Sebastian that.

She had even tried it once. But since the two were not together, and Blaine was still in a crisis about his sexual orientation. Blaine also looked pretty good. You could not blame her, if she tried to get him into a relationship with her.

Ok. She understood Sebastian better than she wanted to admit.

After all, she used to be in his position. Well. Not quite. His position is more 'Shut the fuck up and suck ' While her position was rather 'Come and be my extraordinarily talented, attractive boyfriend, and the second Starring in all the shows on Brodway' is.

Yes, she thought so sometimes. But you could not blame her. Brodway was anything for her.

But back to Sebastian. Since she could now admit that she had something in common with Sebastian, then she had to probably admit something else.

He was surprisingly attractive.

And yes. She could get away with such thoughts. She was finally single again. After a rather heated argument with Finn, in which he ...

She did not want to think about it now. In any case, she was single and had it ended with him. Because of that she could probably allow herself such thoughts. Sebastian was really an incredible specimen of a man. An Adonis after Santana's words. If Santana said it then that meant a lot.

If one observes the reason then they would know that Santana is more in sweet lady kisses then hot and aggressive kisses that took your breath away. But she could not blame Santana.

But back to Sebastian. With his bright, green eyes, that could look into the soul and where you would like to sink into. His straight, narrow nose and high cheekbones that gave him an aristocratic appearance. His gently curved, soft looking lips that were shaped too often in a devilish, sexy smirk that you would mostly like to kiss away. His perfectly styled brown hair that looked soft but at the same time as if he had just woken up, so you would like to go through it with your hand.

Then there were his broad shoulders and his strong arms, in which you would more than like to be in. And best of all, his six-pack. A six-pack was the best thing about a man when it comes to Rachel. And how did she know? Blaine had told her. And how he got to enjoy it? Sebastian had tried to seduce Blaine with his Six-Pack. Which as you can see, he failed.

In any case, Sebastian was an amazing specimen. If he was not gay ... Rachel could imagine that she would have tried to pull a Blaine. That means, to get him around like Blaine.

What unfortunately failed.

So, not such a good plan.

But as long as there was no proof that he is not gay, she would not act. And right now, everything hinted really gay to 100% to her. That said her gay radar and it certainly was never wrong. With two gay fathers that was only logical. (Question: Do you want in later chapters a bit Sebastian / Rachel?)

Her two fathers who loved her more than anything and would do not mind that she was back in Lima, Ohio, and that her dream had to wait for another year. (Why? Have you any ideas?)

But the cheating and lying guys in blue blazers, who stared still at her with their mouths open, were more important. They should watch out, otherwise there could come a fly into their mouths.

And that would be a scarry sight.

But that showed once again. Even in private schools neanderthals were taught.

Dear God, she could never say that to Noah.

Although it was true, in the way. But every boy is now and then an neanderthal. To some it happens more frequently than others. Her ex-boyfriend was a good example. But she did not think about it further. She finally broke up. Once and for all, and she would never, _ever_, go back to him. Not after what he has done himself. (What's that?)

Unfortunately, she would run into him more often in Lima, now that she was back. She just hoped she could keep the encounters fairly limited. But that were just hopes. Expectations that will not come true.

But Finn could be prepared for a few specific words when they would see each other next time. He could prepare himself as well as those Warblers on that.

The Warblers were beginning slowly to behave normally and shut their mouths. What luck. But they did not stop staring at her. That was really rude. But she could not say anything against it. After all, she had invaded their territory, and apparently had interrupted a meeting. An important one, as it seemed too.

But what would she not do, only for revenge.

Revenge that was just worked out in detail, memorised and was planned for three weeks. Fortunately, Rachel had the support of Santana. Without it she would never be able to pull it of alone. And that is saying something, when Rachel Berry could not do something alone.

She was after all a lone fighter and had to overcome so many difficult situations alone. This she mastered fortunately always perfectly. So she could be really proud of herself. She certainly was. She _really_ was.

Rachel was torn from her thoughts when a voice. "If it is not Barbra," said.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, it is a bit short but it is only the first and they will get longer. Hope you leave me some reviews. Maybe you also can think of some ideas what Rachel is doing and what hapend with Finn. Also, why she stays in Ohio and what has Sanatna to do with it. I'm excited about your ideas and want to see what you think. Until next time!**


End file.
